The laboratory rabbit has the potential to be a useful non-inbred animal model for transplantation studies; however, the inability to type for the antigens of the major histocompatibility complex severely limits its use at the present time. We are attempting to develop monospecific typing antisera and homozygous typing cells for the major histocompatibility loci. These reagents should provide the ability to haplotype commercially available animals and increase the usefulness of the rabbit as a model system.